Last Comes the Baby Carriage
by lovewriting18
Summary: Sequel to Next Comes Marriage! Percy and Marcus have tied the knot, bought a new house together and now they're looking forward to having a baby of their own. What happens though when insecurities begin to arise? Let's see what happens! Rated M for a reason! Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! Just a reminder...this is the third installment of a series! It isn't necessary to read the first two, but it definitely helps a lot! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but boy do I wish I did...**

"Good morning, Mr. and Mr. Flint. I am Healer Grayson. How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. Yourself?" Percy says.

"I'm doing well, thank you. So, you two are interested in having a baby, is that right?"

Percy squeezes Marcus's hand. "We are."

"Very well. Do you two know anything about male pregnancies?"

Marcus shakes his head but Percy nods.

"I've done a lot of reading about them." he says, "I wanted to make sure we knew exactly what we were getting into. I've heard that natural pregnancies are incredibly rare and while using a potion or a spell is more common, they are still very difficult."

Healer Grayson nods. "This is true. As with natural pregnancies and female pregnancies, there is no guarantee that you will get pregnant on the first or second try. Using a spell or potion complicates things because your body has to physically change to accompany a fetus and there isn't a guarantee that your body will change accordingly. Do you understand all the risks?"

"Yes. I've read that a male pregnancy can do anything from cause internal bleeding down to killing you."

"And you're alright with that?"

"Yes."

The Healer looks at Marcus, who nods.

"Alright, well according to the questionnaire you filled out before coming in today, you both seem to know exactly what you're walking into and you seem both mentally and emotionally prepared. This is good because it saves us a lot of time. I've had some wizards come in who hadn't even read the pamphlet I have in the waiting room. You two make my job a lot easier."

"The sooner we can get started the better." Marcus says.

"I like you're attitude, Mr. Flint, but there's still a lot of work that needs to be done. First off, which route were you planning? Potions or spells?"

"Well, Percy told me that spells are more dangerous."

"This is true. Spells can always backfire. Potions are much safer because you have complete control over it from the beginning to the end."

"Then we're going to use potions." Percy says.

"As I'm sure you know, there are hundreds of potions out there designed for male pregnancy. The difficult part is going to be finding which one works for you. There's no easy way to test this, so we're just going to have to deal with trial and error."

"That's fine with us."

"Alright."

"Can we start today?"

"No. First we need to determine whether or not either of you can carry a child."

"Isn't that what the potions are for?"

"No. We have a specific potion that we use to see if your body will even change. Basically, what will happen when you take the potion is your body will either accept or refuse it. If you feel pain and feverish, your body is rejecting it. If you don't feel a thing, either nothing happened or your body accepted it. Only I will be able to determine that depending on what color your urine is. You will have to come in twenty four hours after you consume the potion so the test will be accurate."

"There was nothing in the books I've read about this."

"That's because it isn't published. Many wizards don't like the sound of this potion and it scares them away. There isn't a thing to be afraid of though, so we don't tell anyone about this potion until they come in, where we can explain things right then and there before they have time to panic. Don't worry. The Ministry agrees that this is appropriate. Now, would you like to take this potion?"

Marcus nods. "Yes."

"Alright, here's a few things to keep in mind. Do not have intercourse after you consume this potion. It will mess up the test if you accept it and it can harm you even more if you reject it. Having your hormones and sperm running wild tampers with the potion and then we've got ourselves in a nasty mess.

"Second, no extensive workouts. This could cause your body to over work itself and you will most likely be admitted to St. Mungo's. Marcus, I understand you're a professional Quidditch player. You cannot practice after you've taken the potion. This will only last for twenty-four hours and when I give you the all clear you may return to practice.

"Finally, this one should be self explanatory, but you'd be surprised how many witches and wizards don't follow this. No alcohol, even with this potion. Your body will automatically reject the potion if there's alcohol in your system and the alcohol can make the pain worse. Do I make myself clear?"

Percy and Marcus nod.

"Great. Now, do you two have any questions?"

"I don't think so." Percy says and Marucs nods his agreement.

"Perfect. If you think of any, feel free to floo or write me. Now, here are your potions."

He puts two bottles of purple liquid on the desk.

"Thank you, sir, but we only need one." Percy says, grabbing the bottle closest to him.

"You don't know that. Fertility doesn't base itself off your sexual positions. Either one of you could accept it, or you could both reject it, or you could both accept it. Just take the potions when you've got nothing going on the and make sure you make an appointment to come back the day after. That is crucial. Come back one day after you take the potion."

"Will do. Thank you, Healer Grayson. It was nice meeting you." Marcus says.

"The pleasure is all mine. The best of luck to both of you." He shakes both of their hands before escorting them out of his office.

"Well, this seems simple enough." Percy says.

"You just swallow and wait."

"I hope at least one of us accepts it."

"Don't worry, Percy. We're going to be able to have this baby. I promise."

Marcus kisses him before they walk down the hall.

"Hey, guys."

They look up and Miles smiles at them, holding a stack of parchment in his hands.

"Hello, Miles. How are you today?" Percy asks.

"I hate kids sometimes."

"Uh-oh."

"Who thinks it's a smart idea to taunt a gryndillow? A ten year old, that 's who."

"Stupid. Our child would never do something that ridiculous."

"Oh yeah, you met with Healter Grayson today. What'd you think of him?"

"He's nice. I think he knows what he's talking about."

"I told you he came to us highly recommended. Why do you have two potions though?"

He points to Marcus, who's holding both bottles.

"Oh, one's for me and the other one's for Percy." he says.

"Not to sound rude or ignorant or anything, but I thought Percy always bottomed."

"I do." Percy says, his face turning red.

"Then why do you need to?"

"Healer Grayson said that I might not accept it and if Marcus does then we'll use him."

"Have you ever topped, Percy? Oh Merlin you're so red. Marcus?"

Marcus scratches the back of burning neck and averts his eyes from Miles grinning face.

"We tried...once..."

_"Marcus?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can we try something different tonight?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"A new position?"_

_"Oh? What books have you been reading?"_

_Percy smiled and gently pushed Marcus's face away from his neck. "I haven't been reading any books, I just thought that maybe we could...you know..."_

_"We could what? Ben over the dining table? The shower? Fly up and try something on the roof? Oh, are you talking about the one that was in that magazine I read the other day?"_

_"Absolutely not. I don't think any human can bend that way."_

_"Well, that were you thinking?"_

_"I was thinking that you always make me feel amazing, and I want to try to return he favor."_

_Marcus's eyes darkened with lust. "Oh really?"_

_"Mmhmm."_

_"How so?"_

_"I thought maybe we could switch things up a bit."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Um...maybe I could, you know, top?"_

_Realization dawned on Marcus's face and he smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for?"_

_Percy swallowed and pushed Marcus back on the bed. He climbed on top of him and kissed him slowly. Their naked bodies were flush together and their erections were lined together. Percy trailed his kisses down Marcus's body until he reached his lap. He gave Marcus's member a quick kiss, causing Marcus to shudder. He was still sensitive from the blow job he had received not even an hour before._

_"Wand?" he asked._

_Marcus gave Percy his wand. Percy lubricated his hands and took a breath before inserting one finger into Marcus's entrance._

_"You alright?" he asked._

_"Yes." Marcus said._

_Percy wiggled his finger around, trying hard to remember what Marcus did to him. Marcus didn't complain, so Percy inserted a second finger. He froze when Marcus hissed in pain._

_"I'm okay." Marcus said._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay."_

_Percy slowly thrust his fingers in and out of his lover's body, watching Marcus's face for any signs of pain. He inserted a third finger and waited for Marcus to cry out in pain, but it never happened. After he felt Marcus was thoroughly prepared, Percy coated himself in lubricant and lined himself up at Marcus's entrance._

_"Ready?" Percy asked._

_"Ready." Marcus said. "You?"_

_"I-I'm ready."_

_"Just relax Percy. Everything will be okay if you just relax."_

_"Okay."_

_Percy took another deep breath before slowly pushing himself into Marcus._

_"You okay?" he asked._

_Marcus nodded, "It doesn't hurt."_

_"Good."_

_Percy gave himself a moment before he started thrusting in Marcus. His whole body trembled and he couldn't relax. He looked down at Marcus, who stared up at with him with nothing but love and understanding in his eyes. Percy shook his head and stopped moving._

_"Marcus, I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"This. I can't do it. It just doesn't feel right to me."_

_Marcus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin you said something. I was really excited at first, but once things started happening, I don't know...I just didn't want to say anything."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. It wasn't you, but it just didn't feel right. I belong inside of you."_

_"I feel the same way."_

_Percy slid out of him and Marcus easily flipped them over._

_"I love you Percy and I want you to be as happy as can be."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Tell me, what would make you happy?"_

_"Having you inside of me, making love with me."_

_"I can gladly oblige."_

Miles doubles over from laughter while Percy glares at him.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"After hearing that story, I'm wondering if it'll be just as awkward if you have to switch positions."

"And this is why you can't get laid." Marcus says.

He takes Percy's hand and leads him away, Miles's laughter echoing behind them.

"Marcus, what if we do have to switch again?" Percy asks.

"Then we switch."

"I don't think it'll ever feel right to top you."

"Even if it doesn't feel right, the right thing will come out of it. I would gladly put aside my comfort for a baby."

Percy smiles. "Me too."

"Then we're going to go home tonight, take these potions and then we'll deal with whatever happens."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Percy kisses him before they continue to the apparation point.

**What do you all think? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! :) Thank you all for reading! :D**

"Marcus, I'm nervous...what if it doesn't work?" Percy asks, staring at the bottle of potion on the end table.

"Percy, everything will be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What if I reject it?"

"Don't think like that. Let's just take the potions and try to get some sleep. It's after eleven."

"Alright. You talked to your coach, right?"

"Right."

"Okay."

"Perce?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't take this at the same time."

"Why not?"

"Well, you heard what Healer Grayson said. If we reject it we'll be in pain and be feverish. What if, and I'm not saying this will happen, but what if we both reject it? We'll both be lying here in pain and feeling like crap."

Percy nods. "That probably wouldn't be good."

"I'll take mine tonight, and then you'll take yours tomorrow. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright. We made an appointment just in case right?"

"Right."

"Here goes nothing."

Marcus picks up his bottle and swirls the liquid around. He takes Percy's hand and drinks the whole bottle.

"You feeling alright?" Percy asks.

Marcus grimaces. "Yes. The taste is awful though."

"What's it like?"

"I honestly feel like I just drank piss."

"Then I'm sorry to say you will only be getting a kiss on the cheek tonight."

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

Before Percy can protest, Marcus kisses him sloppily on the lips.

"Gross! That is nasty!" Percy exclaims, wiping his mouth.

"I know! I kind of want to throw up."

"Before you do, let's just try to go to sleep. Hopefully, since nothing's happened yet then you'll be alright tonight."

"Hopefully."

They pull back the covers and climb in. Percy turns off the lights and nestles into Marcus.

"Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Percy wakes up soaking. He wipes his face and gags at the amount of moisture.<p>

"It's the middle of the night in March. It shouldn't be this hot." he mutters to himself as he kicks off the blankets.

Percy closes his eyes but the heat is too much for him. He peels off his wet shirt and pants, but that doesn't help much.

"This is ridiculous."

He sits up and looks over at Marcus, who has the covers pulled up to his neck. _How are you cold?_ Percy touches the blanket and feels the wet spot. He pulls the blankets off Marcus and that's when he notices Marcus is shivering.

"Marcus?"

He touches Marcus's shoulder, but pulls his hand back at the intense heat radiating from it.

"Marcus? You okay?"

He touches Marcus's face and it's burning, but Marcus is shivering.

"Marcus. Wake up!"

Percy shakes him and Marcus's eyes open.

"Marcus, you're on fire." he says.

"Hurts...hurts so much..."

"What? What hurts?"

"Everything."

Marcus squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers. Percy grabs his wand but freezes. _I don't know what to do. I'm not a Healer...Miles!_

"I'll be right back."

Percy leaps out of their bed and runs out of their room, down the hall, down the stairs and to the fireplace. He grabs a handful of floo powder and throws it in. He shouts what he hopes is a coherent address and sticks his head in.

"Miles! Miles, it's Percy! Miles!"

A light comes on and Percy can see Miles walking into the room.

"It's the middle of the night. What's up?"

"It's Marcus. He's on fire and in pain and I don't know what to do. I need your help!" Percy can hear Marcus cry out. "Hurry!"

Percy moves his head and Miles runs out of the fire place. His hair is on end and his eyes are only half open. Percy leads him up to his room where Marcus is twisting and turning on the bed, his face scrunched in pain.

"Light." Miles says.

Percy turns on the light and wishes he hadn't. Marcus is extremely pale and Percy can see his body tremble. Miles stands over him and tries to get Marcus to stop shaking.

"I don't know, Percy. I've never seen this before. Did Marcus take anything strange tonight or go anywhere weird that he might've accidentally consumed something?" Miles asks.

"No. After the appointment we came straight here and we didn't really do much."

"Appointment?"

"Yeah, with Healer Grayson. Remember, we ran into you."

"Right. Did Marcus take the potion?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Good? Why's that good?"

"Because now I can tell you exactly what's wrong with him."

"What is it?"

"Marcus is rejecting the potion."

Percy feels himself relax. "That's good, I guess."

"It is. We know that this isn't something random."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, he's rejecting the potion, so there isn't really much you can do except wait for this to pass."

"How long will it take for this to stop?"

"I don't know, my best guess is probably a few more hours."

"A few hours he has to go through this?"

"Yes. The potion needs to be completely removed from his body."

"He can't suffer like this for hours. What can I do to help him?"

"Um, try to keep him cool and comfortable, I guess. It won't help anything in the moment but he'll at least feel better when this all stops."

"Cool and comfortable. Got it."

"Good. Now, unless you need anything else, I'm going to go back home."

"Thank you, Miles."

"Don't mention it."

Miles walks out of the room and Percy doesn't hesitate to get a cool cloth from the bathroom. He places it on Marcus's forehead.

"It's alright, Marcus. I'm right here for you."

Marcus opens his eyes slightly. "Thanks, Perce." He whispers.

Percy smiles. He arranges the pillows on the middle of the bed and lounges on them, keeping one hand on the cloth and the other rubbing Marcus's arm. _This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

><p>A few hours pass and Marcus finally stops shaking and sweating. They're both exhausted and don't even bother drying the sheets before passing out.<p>

They don't wake up again until the sun is high in the sky. Marcus yawns and rubs his eyes. He suddenly feels very cold.

"Why's it so damn cold?" He grabs the blanket that had nearly fallen off the bed and put it on only to throw it back off.

"What is it?" Percy asks, his eyes still closed.

"The blankets are really cold...and are they wet?"

Percy blindly reaches for the sheet. "The sweat still hasn't finished drying."

"Sweat?"

"You were pouring last night. Your body was on fire."

"Really?"

"You don't remember?"

Marcus furrows his brow and thinks hard. He can remember feeling pain and a lot of it.

"I rejected the potion, didn't I?"

Percy finally opens his eyes and nods. "It was pretty difficult watching you like that last night. I felt so helpless, but Miles said we had to just wait it out."

"That's stupid."

"But a few hours later you stopped shaking."

"Perce, I don't know if you should take the potion."

"What? Why not?"

"Becuase I couldn't bear to watch you like that. If you rejected it, I wouldn't be able to just sit here and wait it out with you."

"I'm going to take it tonight."

"Percy, what if you reject it?"

"And what if I don't? We won't know until we try. I think it's sweet that you want to look out for me and make sure I don't have to go through any unnecessary pain, but you and I both know that I need to try this. Okay?"

Percy reaches up to stroke Marcus's cheek and Marcus smiles.

"Okay." he says, "But if you reject it-"

"No. Let's not even think about that, okay? Let's just think about the fact that it's extremely bright outside and Miles is in our bedroom!"

Percy yelps and yanks the blankets around himself. Miles smiles at them from the doorway.

"Afternoon." he says.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asks. "How'd you get in the house?"

"Floo. You two should really invest in some form of security."

"Why are you here?"

"It was getting pretty late and I didn't hear from either of you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Marc. Percy was pretty panicked last night and I have never seen you in that much pain before. Neither of you called me so I thought I'd just drop in and check in on you."

"Well, thank you. We appreciate it."

"Anytime. Well, I've got to get to work. You taking the potion tonight, Perce?"

"Yes." Percy says.

"I get off work around midnight, so I'll probably still be awake if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. See you two around."

He walks out of their room and they can hear him apparate.

"Well, we should probably get out of bed and be producitve." Percy says.

"We can be productive in bed." Marcus remarks.

"Nice try, but I've got things to do today and you're going to help me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ugh..."

They get out of bed and dress themselves for the day. They spend the day cleaning up the house and running various errands, most of which leave Marcus complaining. They return home in the evening, their arms full of bags and parcels. After unloading everything they cook dinner together, then snuggle on the couch to read the prophet together.

When the paper is finished, Percy gets up and walks upstairs to their bedroom. He comes back a moment later holding the second bottle of potion in his hand.

"You changed the appointment for tomorrow, right?" he asks.

Marcus nods.

"Well, bottoms up."

Percy downs the potion in one gulp. He starts coughing and wipes his mouth.

"You're right, that is foul."

"I told you. They should really add a better flavor to it."

"I agree."

"Do you feel any different?"

"No. Do I look any different?"

"No."

"Then I guess we just wait."

"Yeah."

Marcus lies back on the couch and Percy squeezes himself on the rest of it. They lie there and talk well into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Hoot! Hoot!<em>

Marcus's eyes snap open and he raises his head to look around the room. It takes him a moment to realize that he's in the living room and on the couch with Percy. Hermes hoots at him from the coffee table.

"What do you want?" he asks.

Hermes cocks his head and blinks a few times.

"Go play on your perch or something."

The owl hoots again but flies away. Marcus adjusts his position and winces at his sore muscles. Percy mumbles something in his sleep and rolls onto his back. His hand rests over his stomach. Marcus lies there in the dark, the only sounds being Percy's breathing, Hermes's occasional hoot and the ticking clock. Marcus glances up and squints at it in the dark. _Two? It's only two in the morning? It isn't too late to get back up to bed._ Marcus slowly sits up and pulls his arm out from under Percy even more slowly. He gets to his feet without waking his husband up. As he bends to pick Percy up, Hermes flies past him, causing him to jump and hit the end table and something falls to the floor.

"Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill that stupid owl." he hisses.

Lucky for him, Percy didn't even move. Marcus kneels and feels on the floor for whatever had fallen. His hand wraps around a small bottle. What is this? Something from the kitchen? Marcus walks over to the kitchen and turns on the light. When he sees the bottle his eyes widen. He runs back over to Percy and feels his head. _Not warm..._He watches Percy sleep for a moment and smiles. _He accepted it._

**Yay! They're able to have a baby! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! It's a fun one. ;) Thanks again for reading! :D**

"Congratulations, gentlemen. You are able to conceive a child." Healer Grayson says with a proud smile on his face.

Percy beams and squeezes Marcus' hand. "When can we start?"

"When would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright. Well, first I will need to run a few tests on you to determine right off the bat which potions will not work for you. After that, I will give you one to try and then it's all a matter of seeing what happens. Does that work for you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I will need you to drink this. It contains bat wing and ground mandrake seeds which have actually proven to be quite useful in male pregnancies, but it is quite rare."

Percy takes the potion and drinks it.

"I don't feel any different."

"That's good! If you felt anything that would mean those particular ingredients wouldn't work for you. Here's another."

Percy tries about ten different potions, feeling sick after three of them.

"Wonderful! We have a wide range to choose from here. I am going to start you on fecunditatem*. Drink the whole thing at one time and give yourself about twelve hours to ensure that your body has evolved to carry a fetus. Just like the previous potion, do not have intercourse until the twelve hours are up. It will mess with the whole process and then it won't work. My best suggestion is to take it on a day you both work. That way you'll be distracted and it'll allow your body to change naturally. You also have to have intercourse in forty-eight hours after consuming the potion. If you don't it will just flush itself out of your system."

"Will he feel anything as it changes?" Marcus asks.

"No. The changes are very slow and small. That's why it takes twelve hours. Percy won't feel a thing."

"How will I know if it worked?" Percy asks.

"It will. That was the whole point of the other potion. Any other fertility potion you take will transform your body. The question is will the egg you create fertilize? That has nothing to do with the potion you take. That's all a matter of nature. Knowing your family history though, you should have no problem conceiving a child early on. Any more questions?"

Percy and Marcus shake their heads.

"Alright. Well, here's your potion. I want to see you back here in a month. That is the earliest I will be able to tell if you've conceived. No earlier than thirty days."

"We will see you then." Percy says, shaking his hand.

Healer Grayson escorts him out of his office and they walk down the hall, Percy looking at the potion.

"When should I take it?" he asks.

"When do you want to take it?"

"As soon as I possible. I wish we didn't have to wait twelve hours though..."

"I know, but if that's what it takes to have a baby with you then I'll gladly do it."

"I think I'm going to take the Healer's advice and take it tomorrow. You've got all day practice right?"

Marcus groans. "Don't remind me."

"Hey, you signed up for it."

"I know. That doesn't mean I love every thing about it."

"I'm so glad you aren't like Oliver. He's upset that he can't play twenty-four seven."

"That's because he's stupid."

"Marcus, haven't I already told you to be nice to Oliver?"

"I am nice to him."

"Then why are you calling him stupid?"

"That's me being nice to him."

"Unfortunately, I know how true that is."

"Anyway, so you're taking the potion tomorrow morning and then we'll go to work and when we-well, I-get home we'll do it?"

"Yes."

"Then let's hurry home!"

"Marcus, it doesn't work that way!"

Marcus ignores Percy as he grabs his hand and drags him out of St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Percy takes the potion as planned. He and Marcus both get themselves ready for work and go their separate ways. The entire day at the Ministry, Percy is drastacted. He keeps glancing at the clock, hoping his day is close to being over. He is given large stacks of documents to look through, and unlike himself, he takes hours to complete them.<p>

"Percy, are you doing okay?" Susan asks.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I've just asked you the same question about three times and you've been ignoring me."

"Susan, I'm fine. Just distracted, is all."

"Mind if I ask why?"

Percy hesitates before telling her to close the door.

"Alright, what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this office, understand?"

Susan nods.

"Alright, so, you know Marcus and I have been married for about five months now."

"Yes."

"Well, he and I have decided to try for a baby."

"Ohmimerlin! How exciting! Are you pregnant? When did this happen? Tell me everything!"

"Shh. Not so loud. We've only just started. I've taken a fertility potion and then tonight, Marcus and I are going to...well, you know."

"This is still exciting! When are you going to tell people?"

"After I get pregnant. The healer said this could be a long and difficult process. I don't want to tell a bunch of people and then still not be pregnant five years later, you know?"

"Yes, I understand. Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"You know what, because I love you and you're a great friend and boss, I'm going to help you out."

"I don't think you can help me get pregnant. That's kind of Marcus's job."

"I can help speed up the process."

"How?"

"By stamping and sending all these out for you."

She grabs a large stack of envelopes and before Percy can protest, she walks out of the room.

"You'll be thanking me later tonight when you're doing you-know-what with you-know-who!" she calls out.

Percy smiles and looks at his pile of work, significantly smaller now. He looks at the clock. _Three more hours!_

* * *

><p>When Marcus walks back into his house, soaked in sweat and dragging his feet, he is nearly knocked over as Percy pummels into him.<p>

"Hey there!" he says.

"Marcus! You're home!" Percy exclaims.

"Yes, I am. You are quite excited. Did you get a promotion?"

"Marcus! Have you already forgotten?"

"Forgotten? Of course not! How could I forget our anniversary?"

Percy glares at him. "It's not our anniversary. That's October."

"I know. I"m just kidding. Has it been twelve hours yet?"

"Just about. We've got about five minutes left."

"That's just enough time for me to go shower."

"Well, hurry up!"

"You're always the one who nags me for not taking long enough showers."

"But this is an important moment! Now we only have four minutes! Go!"

Marcus hurries up stairs, Percy following close behind. He gets into their bathroom, strips himself of his clothes in record time and jumps into the shower. Percy strips himself of his clothes and sits on the bed, his feet tapping and his eyes locked on the clock. Hermes flies over to sit on his shouler.

"Not now, Hermes. Shoo."

Hermes nips his ear but flies away. Percy hears the water shut off and his whole body shakes with anticipation.

"Marcus! Twelve hours is up!" he remarks.

"Be right out!"

Percy sits on the bed, trying very hard to be patient. He smiles when the door opens, but it drops when he sees Marcus.

"Merlin...you've never looked sexier." he whispers.

Marcus smirks at him the doorway and holds out his arms, showing off his muscular body, glistening with left over water.

"You like it?" he asks.

Percy licks his lips and nods. "You've got approximately two seconds to get over here before I jump you."

Marcus makes it to Percy in two steps and pushes him back onto to the bed. In a second their lips are locked together and their bodies are wrapped around each other. Percy tangles his fingers in Marcus's hair and moans into his mouth. Marcus pushes his tongue in and they battle for a dominance that Percy quickly surrenders to.

"I love you so much." Marcus whispers.

"I love you to."

Marcus kisses him gently once more before trailing his kisses to Percy's neck. It isn't too long before Percy's breathing heavily and he starts squirming. Percy arches up and rubs his hardened member against Marcus's. They both moan lightly. Marcus grinds against him slowly, silencing Percy's moans with his mouth.

Percy's body begins to tremble he pushes Marcus away from him.

"I need you in me..." he whispers, pushing them over so Marcus is on his back. "Now."

Percy takes Marcus's hand in his and sucks on his fingers. When he pulls them out, Marcus crashes their mouths together and his fingers reach around for Percy's entrance. He pushes one in and Percy whines. He thrusts his finger gently and then pushes in another one. They only kiss for a quick moment before Percy pulls away. He lightly traces his tongue down Marcus's torso, stopping at his hips. He stares at Marcus's length before giving it a tentative lick. Marcus's breath hitches and Percy lowers his mouth on him.

"Oh..." Marcus breathes.

Percy relaxes his throat and takes him deeper, Marcus's breath quickening. He sucks and massages his husband's cock until Marcus is tugging on his hair.

"Perce...I'm close."

Percy slowly pulls himself off and crawls back up Marcus's chest. Together, they guide Marcus inside his entrance. Once he's sheathed, Percy grabs the headboard and lifts himself up lightly and then pushes himself back down. Marcus holds Percy's hips to help him.

"Oh my Merlin...Percy...this feels so good!" Marcus moans.

Percy opens his mouth and a long, low moan spills out. His breath becomes more labored and Marcus takes over. He grips Percy's hips tightly and thrusts into him harder.

"Right there, Marcus! Right there!"

Percy throws his head back and cries out as Marcus hits that small bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He grabs his cock and strokes it roughly. It isn't long before he's screaming Marcus's names and emptying himself on his chest. Marcus finishes a moment later.

Percy slowly pulls himself off and collapses next to Marcus. Marcus rolls over and snuggles him.

"That was amazing." he says.

Percy nods. "My thighs are burning though."

"I'll massage them for you."

"Maybe later. I'm too tired to move."

"Then let's try and go to sleep."

He kisses Percy's forehead and they nestle together. Marcus lies there, staring out their window. Although his body is exhausted his mind is going a mile a minute._ I wonder if it worked. That sex was pretty awesome...if that didn't make a baby I don't know what will. I really hope it worked...it sucks that we have to wait a month to find out if we're pregnant. I'm not patient and Merlin knows Percy is far from it...I want to have a baby so bad..._

"Marcus?"

"Hmmm?"

"You still awake?"

"Yes. My thoughts won't let me sleep."

"Mine too."

Percy rolls over until he's on his back and touches his stomach.

"Do you think it wokred?" Marcus asks.

"I don't know. I don't feel any different."

"How are you feeling other wise?"

"I actually feel great. You?"

"I feel wonderful. You still sore?"

"Not as much anymore."

"Is that so?"

Percy smiles as Marcus rolls on top of him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we won't know if you're pregnant for another month, so it probably wouldn't hurt to give it another try."

"Well, I do like to double check my work."

"What about triple check?"

"Even better."

Percy kisses him and soon their room is once again filled with the sounds of their love making.

***Latin for fertility. **

**What'd you all think? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I have finished with school (woohoo!) and my work schedule isn't as busy this week as it was last week, so I'm going to do some serious writing over the next few days. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**

Negative.

Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative. Negative.

Negative.

"What is wrong with me?" Percy asks, pacing in the Healer's office.

"Nothing's wrong with you." Marcus says.

"Then why can't I get pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"Percy, male pregnancies are very difficult. It's very rare when a wizard can conceive easily." Healer Grayson says.

"This isn't fair! I've been trying for seven months to get pregnant! Seven months! Why hasn't it happened yet?"

"You're really only at the beginning here."

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Percy, don't say that." Marcus says, taking his hands.

"I'm tired, Marcus. We have to wait a month to find out if I'm pregnant and at first it doesn't phase me but a few weeks after we try the potion I start to think that maybe I am. I think that there's a baby inside of me and I get all excited and then I come here and learn that I'm not pregnant!"

"I know it's hard, Perce. Believe me when I say I wish I could be in your place. I can't imagine how awful it must feel to learn that you weren't pregnant when you thought you were. We can't just give up though."

"I don't think I can take this anymore..."

"One more time?"

"What?"

"Can we try once more? If it doesn't work then we'll take a break for a few months. Now might not be the time, so if it doesn't work this one time then we'll take a break. Okay?"

Percy nods. "Okay, one more time."

"Great."

Healer Grayson hands them another bottle of potion and they leave his office.

* * *

><p>Marcus watches as Percy paces in the office, wringing his hands together.<p>

"Perce, you need to relax." he says.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Just sit next to me."

"I don't know how you can be so relaxed about this."

"We're just waiting for Healer Grayson to come back. There's nothing to fret about."

"He's coming back with the test results, Marcus. What if I'm not pregnant?"

"Then we try again later this year."

"What if I never get pregnant?"

"You will. As much as I want this baby, I know you want it more. You'll get pregnant. In fact, I'll bet anything that you're pregnant right now."

"No, don't say that. I can't get my hopes up again."

"Percy, you have to have faith-"

"No! I tried that and it didn't work seven times! I'm probably not pregnant."

"You don't know that."

"I don't know that I am. I'm probably not pregnant."

"Percy-"

"Any minute now Healer Grayson is going to walk in that door wearing that stupid sympathetic smile and say, 'Mr. and Mr. Flint. I'm sorry to say that this potion did not work for you. You're not pregnant.'"

Marcus opens his mouth to reply but stops when the door opens and Healer Grayson walks in holding a phial of green liquid and a broad smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Flint. I'm proud to say that this potion was a success. You're pregnant!"

Percy stops pacing and his mouth drops open.

"Are you serious?" Marcus asks.

"One hundred percent. You see here? Percy's urine took on a green tone, which means that he's pregnant. You two are having a baby."

"We're having a baby?" Percy asks.

"Yes."

"Marcus, we're having a baby!"

Percy launches himself into Marcus and hugs him tightly. Marcus swings him around and kisses his cheek.

"I told you it'd work!" Marcus exclaims.

"I can't believe it! We're pregnant! We're going to be parents!"

"Now, now. I hate to rain on your parade but there are a few things we need to discuss before you leave today." Healer Grayson says, leaning against his desk.

Marcus and Percy sit in their chairs and listen.

"Male pregnancies are a lot like female pregnancies, but they're also a little different as well. I strongly advise you to read up on male pregnancies and keep yourself informed. You will need to come in and see me regularly to make sure the baby is growing properly. Here are a few pamphlets for you to read. This one here has a list of all the food you should eat to keep not only the baby but yourself properly nutritioned. Here's some information about what not to do while pregnant and here's one about hints and tips to make things easier. As you get father along in your pregnancy, you will begin to feel discomfort, a lot more than females do. Male bodies aren't necessarily equipped for pregnancy, even with the help of spells and potions. Try not to make yourself feel better with potions. That isn't good for the baby. Don't stress yourself too much because that's also not good for the baby. Are you following me so far?"

They nod.

"Good. Now, there's one more thing we need to talk about. Miscarriages. They are a lot more common in men than women. Again, it's for reasons that men weren't born with the capabilities to bear children. If this does happen, don't give up. We'll just try again. Try to take good care of yourself and do everything you can and more for the baby. That'll decrease your chances of having a miscarriage. Don't stress about it, though. Just know that you're at a high risk for a miscarriage but taking proper care of yourself will lower that risk. It's nothing to panic about, understand?"

Percy wraps an arm around himself and nods.

"Good. I think I've said all I need to say. You're free to go, but I'll need to see you back here in about four weeks."

They shake his hand before leaving his office.

"We're pregnant." Percy says, staring down at his stomach.

"I can't believe that we're going to have a baby."

"This is so exciting! I need to tell someone!"

"Didn't we agree months ago that we were going to wait?"

"I don't care! I can't keep this inside! Come on!"

Percy grabs Marcus's hand and pulls him to the apparation point. Marcus barely has time to gather himself before Percy apparates them. He stumbles onto a patch of wet grass and grumbles to himself as Percy simply steps over him.

"Thanks for helping me up." He says, pushing himself up to his feet.

Percy ignores him and knocks loudly on the door. A moment later it opens and Percy smiles at Fleur.

"Hello, Percy! What brings you here today?" she asks, giving him a hug.

"I have something to tell you and Bill. He home?"

"Yes, he is. He's in the other room, playing with Victorie. Come on in."

She steps aside for them and leads them into the living room. Bill looks up from the floor and quickly rips the frilly pink hat from his head.

"Hey, guys." he says.

"Hey Bill." Percy grins. "You should put the hat back on. It suits you."

"It's not mine. You see, Victorie and I are having a tea party."

Feeling a tug on his pant leg, Percy lifts the baby up, her strawberry blonde hair in curly pigtails and looking at Percy with bright blue eyes.

"Why, hello there." he says.

She smiles and claps her chubby hands.

"Her hair's getting lighter. " Percy says.

"She's becoming a blonde." Bill remarks, "I thought the Weasley red hair would dominate but I don't thinks so."

"Bill, Percy and Marcus have something they'd like to tell us." Fleur says.

"Oh yeah? What's up?"

Percy looks at Marcus. "You want to tell them?"

"Sure. Percy and I just found out we're having a baby."

Bill jumps up from the floor. "Really? You're having a baby?"

Percy nods enthusiastically. "I'm one month along."

"Oh my Merlin you're having a baby!"

Bill hugs Percy tightly before hugging Marcus. Fleur kisses both of their cheeks.

"Congratulations." she says with a bright smile.

"So you just found out?" Bill asks.

"Yes. Right before we got here." Percy holds Victorie out in front of him. "You're going to have a little cousin to play with. Yes, you are."

"Does anyone else know? Are we the first?"

Marcus nods. "Percy and I were originally planning on telling everyone at the same time, but the excitement was too much to wait."

"What about the Weasley dinner next week? Marcus, bring your mum."

"That's perfect! Everyone will be there, right?" Percy asks.

"Should be. Mum is going to be so excited. She already loves to spoil Victorie. Just imagine how crazy she'll be with this little one."

"Forget Mum. Dad's the real spoiler. I swear he goes out of his way to buy presents for Victorie."

Bill looks over at a large pile of muggle toys. "Don't remind me. Lucky for me, once this baby's born, that pile won't get any bigger."

"Don't be so confident. Victorie is still the first grandchild. She'll be prized above all. Isn't that right? You're the queen in this family, yes you are."

Percy kisses her nose and she giggles.

"Well, Marcus, I guess we can't get rid of you now, huh?" Bill says.

"What?"

"You're officially stuck. There's no escaping once this baby's born. You are officially a Weasley."

**I had no idea how to end this chapter. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the late update! I've been incredibly busy these past couple of weeks...I thought not having school would make it easier to write and stuff, but I've just had a ton of other things on my plate and then I had some writer's block, but I think everything should be better now! No promises, but I should be able to update regularly now. Anyway, thank you for being patient! Here's the next chapter! :)**

_Percy whined as an arm grabbed him and pulled him back._

_"Lemme go!" he yelled._

_"Percy, hush! Daddy said mummy's trying to rest." Bill scolded._

_"I want mummy!"_

_"We're going to get in trouble if we're loud!"_

_"Lemme go!"_

_Percy wrenched himself from Bills grasp and fell to the floor. Tears immediately began to fall from his eyes and a loud cry left his mouth._

_"Now we're in trouble." Charlie said, hiding his face in his hands._

_"Percy, stop! I'm sorry, stop crying! Daddy's gonna be so mad..."_

_Percy continued to cry while Bill and Charlie failed to comfort him._

_"What happened here?"_

_Percy jumped to his feet and ran into Arthur's open arms._

_"Percy was being loud and trying to go into the bedroom, but I told him not to and grabbed him to try and stop him so he wouldn't disturb you and mummy, but he wouldn't listen and he got away from me and fell and then he started crying." Bill quickly explained._

_Charlie nodded his agreement, "We didn't do anything to him."_

_Arthur smiled and kissed Percy's head. "No worries, boys. There, there, Percy. You're alright. Did you just have a little fall?"_

_Percy sniffed and nodded._

_"Are you alright?"_

_He shook his head._

_"Would seeing your mummy make you feel better?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, your mummy is feeling better and she has a surprise for you boys. You all want to go see her?"_

_"Is it another baby?" Bill asked._

_"You'll see. You still have to be very quiet though, okay?"_

_They nodded and followed Arthur into the room. Percy looked over at the bed where Molly was resting, propped up by pillows and holding two small bundles. She smiled wearily at them._

_"Hello, boys." she said._

_Bill ran over to the bed and his eyes widened. "There's two of them."_

_"You have two new brothers."_

_"They're so squishy looking." Charlie said, climbing on the bed._

_"That's because they're brand new. You were squishy once."_

_"Gross."_

_"Arthur, let Percy see."_

_Arthur sat on the bed, holding Percy in his lap._

_"Do you see them Percy?" he asked._

_"Babies?" Percy asked._

_"Yes. They're your little brothers. You're a big brother, Percy."_

_"Big brother?"_

_"Mmhmm. You know how Bill and Charlie are your older brothers and they look out for you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"We're going to need your help to look out for these two."_

_"What's the names?"_

_"Fred and George."_

_"I see?"_

_Molly pulled back the blanket of one of the bundles and Percy's mouth dropped at the baby's face. He reached forward to touch it._

_"Gentle, now." Arthur said._

_Percy softly touched the red patch of hair on the baby's head._

_"This one's Fred." Molly said._

_"Hi Fred." Percy said, petting this brother's hair._

_The baby sighed and Percy looked at the other one._

_"Hi George." he whispered._

_Molly smiled as Percy kissed both of his brothers on their heads._

_"You're going to be a wonderful big brother Percy."_

"I can't believe there's a baby in there." Percy says, patting his belly.

"Neither can I." Marcus agrees, "I never really knew just how much I wanted to have kids until I fell in love with you."

"Didn't you tell me a long time ago you planned to have a kid?"

"That doesn't necessarily mean I wanted them. I knew I had to produce an heir, and I've always liked the idea of being a dad, but I just thought I'd have a son and that'd be it."

"Well, I might as well tell you now, we're not going to have one child."

"We aren't having seven are we?"

"I am not giving birth to seven children. I don't know how my mother did it, and I don't intend on finding out, but our child will definitely have siblings."

"We should have them close together so they can all go to Hogwarts together and dominate the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Or, we can claim the title of Head Boy and Girl for a few consecutive years. Who says our kids will be in Slytherin?"

"Why wouldn't they be there?"

"Because they're coming from me. They're going to be too smart for Slytherin. In fact, they'll probably be too smart for Ravenclaw."

"Better yet, we'll have kids in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw and they'll take over Quidditch and the Prefects."

"That's more like it."

Marcus smiles and pecks his cheek. "However they turn out, you and I have made a baby together and it'll be the most perfect baby anyone could ever ask for."

"Because you're the most perfect man I could ever have."

"Not as perfect as you."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I've been asking myself that question for years."

Percy sighs and leans into Marcus. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know I've made some stupid decisions in the past but I'm feeling pretty good about every decision I made with you."

"I've known for a while now that I made the right choice when I chose to be with you."

"You're going to make a great dad."

"I think you'll be a better one."

"Speaking of, when do you plan on telling your dad? Or are you planning to at all?"

"Of course I'm going to tell him. By the time this baby's born he'll still have about seven years to go. I know he won't be able to see the baby, but at least I can tell him everything. I don't know when I'll tell him though. Like, am I supposed to just waltz in and say 'Hey dad, guess what! You're going to be a grandpa!'"

"Well, you don't have to be all casual about it, but this isn't like a formal thing. I mean, having a baby is important and all, but you don't need to plan out a speech. Just come out and say it. Like you said, he's in Azkaban so whatever way you tell him is going to seem weird because you'll be breaking the news with dementors flying around. How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know. He seems to be finally coming around a little bit to us."

"Really? I heard he still hates me."

"Oh, he does. Don't you worry about that. I think he's finally come to terms with us though. I think he finally realizes that he can't do anything about it."

"Well that's good, I think."

"It is. I'd rather him kind of accept us than try to break us up again."

"Agreed. Maybe the thought of having a grandchild will be just what he needs to completely accept us."

Marcus smiles and kisses Percy's nose. "Maybe. Mum says that he's always wanted me to grow up, get married and finally give him a grandchild. A grandson to be specific. That would make him really happy."

"Well, I'll try my best to birth a boy, but no guarantees. Now, I'm going to go take a bath. Care to join me?"

"That was by far the stupidest question you have ever asked me."

Percy rolls his eyes but hurries to the bathroom when he sees Marcus already stripping.

**A little short, but I just wanted to give you all a cute chapter before we get started on the drama! By the way, isn't a toddler Percy adorable? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Here's the next update! :D I hope you like it! :D Thanks so much for reading! :D**

"Marcus, I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous. It's just your family."

"I know, but I don't know how they'll take this."

"They've taken everything else nicely. What makes you think they'd take this any differently."

"I don't know. What if they do? I still don't think that Charlie's completely okay with all of this. Or Ron. He still seems uneasy about you."

"Well, this isn't about me. It's about the baby."

"Do you really think they'll take it well?"

"Yes. Don't worry yourself, okay?"

Percy nods and pecks Marcus lightly. He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door to the Burrow. Almost immediately after they step inside, little arms wrap around their legs.

"Uncle Percy! Uncle Marcus!"

"Hi Teddy." Percy says, leaning down to pick up the toddler.

Before he can, Teddy runs away, nearly knocking Ginny over.

"That child is going to cause someone to break their neck." Marcus says, watching in amusement as Teddy's hair changes color.

"He's full of energy. Come on, let's find our parents."

They find Arthur, Molly and Vivian sitting in the living room.

"There they are." Vivian says, "How are you two today?"

"We're fine, mum. How are you?"

"I'm doing just wonderful. I know I say this every time I'm here but I love this place. You really do have a lovely home."

"Thank you, dear. Percy, I feel like it's been a while since I've seen you." Molly says.

"Oh, I've been busy."

"I'll bet. You seem a little distracted at work." Arthur remarks.

"Well, I've got a lot on my mind, is all."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, actually. Everything is more than alright. I've-we've-got some big news for the family."

"Good news?"

"I'm hoping so."

"When do we get to hear this big news?"

"Um, I guess when the whole family gets here."

"We're just waiting on Ron, Hermione and Charlie. George is outside with the others. If you can wrangle Teddy, feel free to take him out there."

Percy finds Teddy playing in a flower pot and takes him outside.

"Finally, a chaser who actually knows what he's doing!" George yells.

Percy and Marcus squint up at the sky where George, Bill, Harry and Ginny are playing a game of Quidditch.

"Don't make me knock you off your broom!" Ginny yells, throwing the Quaffle at George.

"Come on, Marcus! We could use someone with some actual talent!" George continues.

Bill lands about a foot away from them. "Here, you can have my broom. I think I've made enough of a fool of myself in front of my daughter."

"Go ahead." Percy says.

Without hesitation, Marcus grabs the broom and launches himself into the sky.

"He really is great up there." Fleur remarks.

"Yeah, he really is."

"You ready to tell everyone tonight?" Bill asks.

"I think so. I mean, they'll find out sooner or later, right?"

"This is true. But no matter how anyone takes it, there is nothing like having a baby to keep a smile on your face. Isn't that right Fleur? Fleur?"

Bill looks behind him where Fleur is lying back on the grass, her arm over her face.

"You alright, hon?"

"Hmm? Yes. I'm just very tired, is all. I haven't been sleeping well." she says.

Bill sighs. "She hasn't had a good night's sleep in about five days. I keep telling her to go to St. Mungo's but she refuses to listen."

"I can see if Miles can stop by your place and just look at her."

"Shh...don't let her hear that, but it sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I'll floo him when I get home tonight."

"I told you he was a better chaser than you, Gin!"

Percy looks up and sees George fist pump Marcus. _They're finally coming around_.

"We've got a quidditch game going?"

Percy turns and smiles at Charlie.

"What's up, Perce?" Charlie says, giving him a side hug.

"Nothing much. You going up there to show off?"

"I'm getting too old. Everyone up there is young and in shape. I'd rather play with the kids who enjoy climbing on me more than chasing me around."

Charlie runs over to where Teddy and Victorie are making mud pies and picks them both up. They squeal as he spins them around.

"Why hasn't he had any kids yet?" Percy asks.

"Because he doesn't have time. I know he loves Teddy and Victorie, and he'll love your baby, but he spends too much time with the dragons to really settle down. And besides, his line of work is dangerous."

"I still think he should have at least one of his own."

"Good luck trying to convince him. Mum, dad and I have already spent enough time and have gotten nowhere."

"Dinner's on!"

Bill yells at everyone to come off the brooms. They all walk inside, George going on and on about how much better of a chaser Marcus is than Ginny.

"Jeez, George. I've never seen you so enthralled with Marcus before." Ginny says, hugging Ron and Hermione as they walk in to the room.

"That's because I've never seen first hand how well he plays. You're pretty amazing on a broom, mate." George says.

"Maybe you should've been the one to marry him and not Percy."

George sticks his tongue out at her. Everyone else greets Hermione and Ron and then takes their seats around the table. Arthur sits at the head of the table, Molly at the other head. Vivian sits to Molly's right, Marcus next to her, followed by Percy, Hermione, Ron and Charlie. Ginny sits across from Charlie, Teddy between her and Harry, followed by George, Fleur, Bill and Victorie.

"Everyone eat up." Molly says, gesturing to the platters of food.

Everyone starts piling their plates with food and the room quickly fills with the buzz of chatter. Percy notices something shine out of the corner of his eye and glances down.

"Hermione Granger. " he whispers.

"What?" she asks.

"Is that what I think it is?" Percy points at the diamond ring on her finger.

She blushes and smiles. "Yes, it is. Ron proposed to me last night. Don't say anything yet. You're the first person who noticed. We're going to make an announcement tonight."

Percy nudges Marcus.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Once it seems like dinner's quieting down, we've got to tell everyone we're having a baby." he hisses.

"Okay. What's with the urgency?"

"It's perfect. I just found out my brother and Hermione are engaged and they're telling the family tonight. If we tell everyone we're pregnant and then they tell everyone they're engaged then everyone will forget about us and be too focused on Hermione and Ron. They won't have time to have any bad feelings."

"They won't have any."

"You don't know this."

"But we can tell them as soon as dinner dies down."

"Thank you."

Everyone eats to their fill, listening to stories of how Charlie took on a wild dragon single-handedly, how Ron was tricked into testing some of George's new pranks, and how Victorie successfully somersaulted. As Molly gathers everyone's plates to levitate them to the kitchen, Percy nudges Marcus again.

"Now's our chance. Do you want to say something or do you want me to?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Let's do it together."

Marcus smiles and squeezes Percy's hand. He clears his throat and Percy opens his mouth to speak.

"Everyone, Marcus and I-"

"Guys, I have something I would like to share." Ron says at the same time.

They look at each other.

"Alright, two announcements in one night." George says, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Why don't you go first." Ron says.

"Well, are you sure?"

"Yeah. You're older."

"Well, if you're really sure-"

"Oh, I can't hold it in anymore. Ron and I are engaged!" Hermione exclaims.

"'Bout time." Harry says, walking around the table to hug them both.

"When did this happen?" Ginny asks.

"Last night." Hermione says, holding her hand up for everyone to see the ring.

"Congratulations, both of you! I saw this coming you know. Ever since you two were about thirteen I knew you were going to end up getting married." Molly says.

"We all knew." George says.

"Exciting, exciting! Percy you said earlier you've got a bit of good news, too, right?" Arthur asks.

Percy nods.

"It'll be okay." Marcus whispers.

"Well, I don't know how we're going to top an engagement, but I'll give it a try." Percy says. "Marcus and I, well, we're having a baby."

The room is quickly silenced of left over excitement from Hermione's announcement. Bill feigns surprise.

"Really? This is so exciting! How far along are you?"

"A little over a month."

"Another grand baby!" Molly exclaims, jumping up from her seat.

"My first! Marcus, Percy, I'm so happy for you!" Vivian exclaims, kissing Marcus on his cheek.

"This is truly a miracle. I've heard about male pregnancies and they are incredibly difficult. Congratulations, both of you."Arthur says.

Charlie raises his glass. "To Percy and Marcus."

Everyone but Ron raises their glass.

"Unbelievable." he snaps.

"What are you talking about?" Molly asks.

"Once again, Perfect Percy gets all the glory."

"What are you talking about?"

"I tell you that I'm getting married and then Percy tells you he's pregnant and you just forget all about Hermione and I."

"Ron, it's alright." Hermione says.

"No it's not Hermione. No matter what Percy does, he's always in the spot light, especially since this whole charade started. I'm done. Go on with your dinner and telling Percy how wonderful he is and how wonderful this pregnancy is. Continue feeding his ego. I'm going home."

Everyone stares after him as he walks out of the room. They hear the whoosh form the fireplace and still no one says anything. Percy looks down at his plate. _What did I do?_

**Uh-oh...we seem to have some leftover anger from Ron. **


End file.
